


hearts don't lie

by evergreen_dryad



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, au where your pulse is your soulmate's heartbeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_dryad/pseuds/evergreen_dryad
Summary: There is a heart monitor, and Killua has a question he'd like the answer to.(Originally posted on tumblr in 2017)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	hearts don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted back in 2017 for the HxH secret santa for @greeclings. Prompt: your pulse is your soulmate's heartbeat.
> 
> Looking back after 3 years, it really wasn't that bad after all.
> 
> I remember scraping whatever convoluted au I got in my head and just going simple after reading DecemberCamie's Running Start. Do check it out! It's really good.

Killua glared at the twitching form that was his best friend. “And just how do you explain yourself,” he flung a hand out wide, “landing in the hospital?” Icy eyes bored into a sheepish Gon, daring him to come up with yet another harebrained excuse like ‘there was a cat and an old lady and I had to help them!’

“O-ow, Killua, you didn’t have to pinch that hard.” Gon gingerly rubbed the side of his face. “I know I said I’m fine and all, but please be gentler with me…” He glanced up at the irate boy, pouting.

Killua kept up the deadpan a little longer until his lip crept upwards. Gon’s eyes lit up then, further jutting his lip out. Snickers escaped from the both of them as they both tried to retain their respective expressions.

Aah, too bad. He couldn’t contain his amusement after all. He quickly flattened the line of his lips. He still wasn’t impressed with Gon here.

“You _are_ fine if you can still do shoujo eyes over there.” He sauntered over to Gon’s bedside, dropping into a plastic chair. “So, broke a leg. Got into an accident then?”

“Mhm.” Gon relaxed into the sheets, glad Killua wasn’t genuinely mad at him. “The nurse told me I just came out of surgery when I woke up. And then you came rushing in.” Gon turned twinkling eyes to Killua, lounging back in the slightly cracked seat. “Aww Killua, thank you for worrying!”

Killua threw him an indignant look. “What kind of f— of course I’d worry! Sheesh.” Defeated by the double combo that was Gon, the white-haired teen sunk into his seat. Damn. His cheeks felt hot. He wasn’t even that embarrassed. This was embarrassing. His chest felt tight.

Gon smiled at him, fondness in his eyes. “I really am grateful you’re always by my side,” he informed Killua cheerily, head still bowed to hide his not-red-at-all face.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” mumbled the white fluffball. He glanced up, righting himself. Still not making eye contact with Gon though. Gon was still wearing one of those brilliant smiles that made it hard for him to face without his heart feeling like it wanted to fly out of his chest. _So embarassing. What if he knows? What if he can feel it—_

His gaze fell on the screen beside the bed. “They’ve even hooked you up to a heart monitor.” Killua turned to it, watching the curves and dips of Gon’s heartrate. Good to know it was stable. Never flustered at all. That was Gon, charging into situations without a second thought, without fear.

He rubbed a thumb over his wrist absentmindedly.

“Yeah, it’ll be there only for a while I think. The nurse said something about anaesthesia.” Gon yawned, blinking as he rolled his shoulders. “I’m still feeling a little woozy from it.”

Killua turned to look at him. A thought made itself known to him then, knocking about his head. It had been an idea brewing in the back of his mind that he never dared to examine in the light of day, other than the few vague wisps always sneaking in his interactions with Gon.

_What if he’s my soulmate?_

_What if my pulse is his heartbeat, and mine his?_

Killua swallowed, throat suddenly dry. His head spinning. Hope and fear wrestling in his heart. Could he… find out?

“Hey Gon,” he called, the tremble in his voice apparent only to him. “How about we play a game,” he paused, taking in Gon’s intent look, “where we see how high your heartbeat can go?“ Killua smirked, masking how unsure he really felt. Really, he’d showed his hand.

"Oh?” Gon’s brows inched towards his hairline, a curious smile playing about his lips. “Wouldn’t the nurses come running if the monitor started beeping?”

“Uh-huh. That’s the point,” Killua said airily, glancing him over. What would be his weak point? “It’d be funny if you lost." He flashed a grin with teeth.

"Okay,” Gon agreed readily, the light of challenge spurring him on. “If I win…hmm… I guess I’ll tell you later what I want.” He nodded, pinning Killua with an earnest gaze.

“Sure.” He swallowed again, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He leant in towards Gon swiftly, lips coming up close to his ear. It was soft. He was near, and his body heat was inviting. “Gon,” he murmured, trying to not lose his mind right then and there by how intimate this was. He breathed out, letting it wash over the delicate skin.

He felt Gon shudder as he chuckled. “That tickles, Killua.” His voice rumbled through him, suddenly more rough. Or maybe that was just his imagination.

“Yeah?” He couldn’t help but smile. His hand slid down in search of Gon’s palm, laying them together. It was warm, and Killua’s head spun. “How do you feel if I—” Nope, he couldn’t just hold Gon’s hand, Gon wasn’t shy about things like that, “—do this?” He pressed his lips briefly to the outer shell of Gon’s ear.

Gon made a sound. It was very soft, and he nearly didn’t catch it, but it sounded a little like a hum. “That felt nice," he admitted softly, turning to look at Killua with caramel eyes that, even from just the periphery, felt like he was falling in. His fingers curled over Killua’s, rubbing the junction between his thumb and index.

His heart was pounding, and his lips were still so close to warm, sun-kissed skin—

"That’s great,” he managed to breathe. Keep it suave. “You know what else would be great?” His mouth trembled as it scrambled for the right combination of sounds that could somehow solve this and dissolve Gon into a flushed mess like he usually did to him—

Gon’s hand stopped him. It had rested on his chin and he hadn’t even noticed. It was pulling him even closer to Gon’s face now. Golden eyes pinned his.

“Look at the monitor, Killua.” Was that pink on Gon? It was a nice colour, he thought dazedly. Colours of sunset.

“Oh.” The curves on the screen were narrower. Not by much. 

“Your face is red,” laughed Gon, an affectionate smile wide on his face. There was a knowing look on his face as he turned his hand to him, letting him feel. Killua reached for it tentatively, the beat of his own heart shocking him anew when he felt it in Gon’s pulse.

“You won. So Killua…” His smile deepened as he looked at him in a way that made his stomach flop. 

“I’m really happy we’re soulmates, you can’t imagine.”


End file.
